


Why can't we be friends?

by fromunderthegaytree



Category: My Beautiful Laundrette (1985)
Genre: Bullying, Child Abuse, Childhood Friends, Conflict, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fights, Forgiveness, High School, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Racism, Teen Romance, Underage Drinking, lying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:50:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9514697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromunderthegaytree/pseuds/fromunderthegaytree
Summary: A look over the childhood of Johnny and Omar. The friendship, fighting and love.





	

Johnny and Omar were immediately friends the first thing they met.  
They were only five year old and already conjoined at the hip.

Johnny was always Omar's friend, there wasn't anything that Omar wasn't up to do.  
Play kickball, play tag, read or fly a kite because it didn't matter. As long as they could be together, it didn't matter what they did.

They grew up, almost like identical twins. It was in secondary school where Omar realized he was different.  
He knew he was but now it was engraved.

Little kids don't call you a 'wog' or a 'dirty paki', teenagers and adults do because they're scared and angry at you for being yourself.  
It was a obstacle that he couldn't overcome, nothing ever looked up.   
He didn't discuss it with his parents at first even when they knew it was bound to happen.

Johnny noticed this to, it only angered him because as he reached puberty, he was angry at everything.  
He spoke rarely except with Omo.  
One day, Johnny had brought Omar home like usual.

His dad was reading the journal at the kitchen table, he peered over the flimsy paper.  
"Brought Omar over?" He asked as Johnny nodded and shrugged, playing with the strings on Omar's jacket.  
"Careful, Johnny, you'll get mistaken for a queer."

They already knew what it meant and it made Omar incredibly self conscious.  
Problem was, Johnny was dating plenty of girls.  
He was tall, strong, the 'bad boy' and that meant Omar would third wheel mostly.

Once, on a date that Omar had followed. He was jealous to no end that he spent more time paying attention to some girl 'Brenda' instead of him.  
He hated how awkward he always felt when they begun making out on the couch and Omar had to pretend to be really interested in the carpet.

But other than that, they were unlikely friends.  
Omar was a short thirteen year old with  curly dark hair with the hand me down sweaters and the obvious brace face while Johnny could pull the hand me down clothing without looking bad.

At that time, Omar envied Johnny's everything, charisma, good nature, looks and attention.  
Johnny even offered to help Omar get a date.

"You gotta be yourself, man."   
"That's the problem, nobody likes me when I'm being myself." Omar laughed tiredly, scratching out his math answer and rewriting.  
Johnny took a look around the dimly lit library. He looked back at Omar's tired face, frowns etched and eyebrows flat.

"That's a lie, Omo, why shouldn't people like you? You're caring, ambitious, determined-"  
"It's because I'm a Paki." Omar muttered miserably, avoiding eye contact but failed.

Johnny's eyebrows were flattened as he sighed out slowly. "People don't hate you because you're Pakistani."   
"Yeah, they do, it's all cause your kind loves beating down on me." His anger was fuelled by not only his distaste for discrimination but pettiness because Johnny was going on a date with Sue instead of hanging with him.

"My kind? I'm not like that, Omar.." Johnny rested his chin on his hand.  
"C'mon man, you know I would never do anything to harm you, y'know."  
Omar wanted to argue but he was too damn afraid of saying something he'd regret.  
"I have to finish my math.." He mumbled.

Johnny became more conscious about the prejudice Omar went through. He was eating quietly at dinner, wanting to please his friend.  
He promised to protect him, he was the tough one at school.  
Besides, he was friends with him for such a long time.

The next day, they were walking to History together before someone shoved Omar.  
"Fucking wog."   
Johnny could see the pain in Omar's big brown eyes for a split second before it returned as if nothing happened, they walked on.   
Johnny didn't do anything and it stirred guilt in his stomach,

The next few months, Johnny had fallen in with the bad crowd.  
Johnny had met some boy in gym who seemed cool. His name was Martin.  
"Want to join our gang? You seem like a tough chap."  
"Huh, me?" Johnny turned and stared shocked that one of the cooler kids spoke to him.  
Afterwards, he hung with them, feeling great. 

The group would usually go to the school's roof and smoke cigarettes while speaking about girls they'd date and who was a nerd.  
"How 'bout that paki bloke.. It..his name's Omo, innit?" Martin's right hand man, Kevin took a drag.  
"Mhm." Martin nodded and thought,   
"Heard his dad's a socialist."   
Gerald made a noise of disgust before they laughed.

Johnny felt paranoid, staring at the ground, it felt cold even if it was only November. He shivered.

"Hey, Johnny, you know him, don't you?"  He hardly spoke to Omar at school, even when Omar tried desperately to catch his attention.  
"Mhm, he talks to me, yeah.." He took a breath and forced a smile.  
They lost interest in the topic and switched onto different subjects.

Johnny felt guilty, he realized how much he spoke less to Omar.  
The other day, Omar was at his locker.   
"You gonna be busy tonight? We could go hang out." He suggested, his wide smile showing his shiny braces.

Johnny realized how nerdy Omar was and it embarrassed him, but he felt guilty for feeling like so.  
He was also planning on going on a date with Denise, he lied.  
"Got loads 'a homework to do.."   
"Oh okay, that's alright, see you around Johnny boy!" He playfully punched his shoulder and walked away.

Martin walked up to him.  
"Wow, he walks like a poof." He scoffed as Johnny turned around, shocked.  
He calmed down and smiled. 

"Yeah.. Speaks like one too.." He nodded before Martin laughed.  
"Good one, see you Monday."  
"Yup.."

Omar was naive in a way. He knew that Johnny was avoiding him because he found a group of friends better than him but Omar wouldn't let go so easily.

He was his friend since he was little!   
He'd come around, right? He then thought about it, maybe he wouldn't.

He kept positive, pretending he hung out with Johnny when his mother asked about his day.

On Monday, he came to school early.  
He was wrapping his arms around his freezing body, zipping up the battered black coat.  
He heard some people beside the school, chattering but he caught on Johnny's deep voice.

He pressed his body against the brick wall, glancing swiftly around the corner.  
He caught glimpse of them sitting near the dumpster, smoking cigarettes.  
The scent reeked out the cold crisp air.

"So, how did you do on that test?" Johnny inquired Martin, trying to make small talk.  
"Rubbish." Gerald piped up as Martin shrugged in response to his question.

"Note was shite, don't matter cause nothing gonna stop me from partyin'." The quartet chuckled before Kevin glanced at Johnny.

"You comin' to the party on Friday?"  
"Booze, girls and music? Of course." Gerald answered, Martin nodded in agreement and Johnny shrugged.

"I got somethin' that night."  
"Don't tell me, that little wog? What a parasite." Martin narrowed his grey eyes, Johnny looked down in guilt.

Omar listened, his heart in his throat, hands clammy as he wiped them on his pants. He continued to listen, wanting to hear Johnny chew him out.

"Yeah, er, he keeps trying to talk to me.." Johnny scratched his hair, denying that he was ever his friends.  
"Oh no, what if he's a fag?" Cackled Kevin who slapped his knee.

"Rather kill myself.." Johnny laughed uncomfortably.   
It's not like Omar was listening, right? Besides a little lie couldn't anybody and he really wanted to be cool and accepted.  
It was fine.

Omar listened to the words, his eyes wide. His face was flushed, stomach twisting and turning.   
He gripped the wall, feeling rushed as he ran inside the school.

The constant words rang like a bell in his head. Why did Johnny hate him so much? Was it because of his colour? Was it because Johnny found someone better? Why would the Johnny he used to hang with until 12 am, making shadow puppets insist that he would rather kill himself than like him.

He felt tears flood but they were more frustration than anger. Frustrated because Johnny lied to much to him, it made him want to run out and slap him.

Make him pay for his own dirt.  
He overthought and awhile Johnny felt bloody guilty.  
Then he felt okay, it's not like Omar and Johnny had spoken in a bit. They weren't best friends anymore, he would just tease.

Omar never spoke to Johnny anymore and he sensed that something was wrong.  
When they passed each other in the halls, Omar's brown eyes glanced at him before falling to the ground.

Then when it was Omar's birthday, he knew it.  
He was always there, for the best birthdays and the worst.  
The birthdays when they were little where they rode their bikes and had the Ali recipe cake.  
Then when they were older and they smoked, talking about school and fighting for fun before going back for his birthday dinner.

He never missed one but now, Omar wasn't even speaking to him.  
He stood in the hall, watching him put away his books.  
Martin walked over "hey, Johnny, what'ya doing..?" His gaze followed Johnny's, eyes brightened like a lightbulb.

"You plannin' on talking to him?"   
Johnny swallowed and nodded.  
He walked over to Omar, his hand reaching out to touch his shoulder.  
"Go back to the jungle wog!" Martin yelled, Omar turning, eyes landing on Johnny.

"Omo.." He began, freezing up as he saw his face pucker up with disgust.  
"I'm sick of your friends, pushing me around and you let them, don't call me Omo." He slammed the locker and walked quickly to his next class.

Johnny's hand was still in the air, shocked from the situation that just happened.  
"Hoo, he seemed pissed, huh?" Martin laughed and walked on.  
Guilt washed over Johnny and so did regret.

A few days after the incident. Johnny was hanging around with gang, cutting class.  
Johnny set down his can of pop.  
"Oi, I'm gonna go piss, be right back."   
They shrugged before Johnny went to cut through the school field.

He crawled under the bleachers, a shortcut to the nearest washroom.  
Through the bleachers he could see Omar, doing track and field.

He noticed that he got a haircut since hair didn't curl beneath his ears anymore.  
He was warming up, hopping on one lanky leg to the other.  
Johnny watched, remembering his awful deed. 

Omar took off running, racing another kid. His arms pumped side by his side as he clumsily ran.  
'He was never great at gym' thought Johnny to himself sadly and moved on.

On Friday evening, the house was quiet.  
Johnny saw his dad at the table, fingers gripping a vodka bottle.  
He could see his father's silhouette sway like paper.

"Johnny? That you?" He asked, going to turn around.  
"Where's mum?"  
"Market."   
Why was his father drinking? It was rare..

"Got fired today from my job." His father slurred, turning back, not facing Johnny.  
"Oh.. Really? I'm really sorry about that."  
"I bet." His father muttered sarcastically and took a swig.

"Got a call too." He looked up, getting up from his chair. "You skipping class now?"   
"Sorry dad, I can explain."  
"I don't want to hear your bullshit excuse, John." He hissed and set the bottle down.

"I meant it, I'm sorry.." He pleaded for forgiveness.  
"You were always a little black sheep, here you are hangin' with some lowlife punks..get out of my house, now."  
"But dad-"  
"I said, NOW!" He repeated and took another sour swig. "Just need a li'l peace n' quiet, alright?" 

"You're a bastard, god why did I get such a weak dad.."   
His dad stood up, pointing his finger. "Watch your mouth, you've been taking quite big, must be your shit friends, what do you plan on doing with the rest of your life huh?" 

Johnny felt scared underneath his suit of courage, he spoke venomously.  
"I plan on leaving this goddamn house! You fuckin' pick!" He yelled, anger bubbling to his brain.

"I put food on this table," his father pounded a fist on the splintered wood table. "A roof underneath your ungrateful head-"  
"N' you spend money on your trips which we both know are just affairs!"

His dad's eyes were wide like saucers, mouth dropping.  
"Yeah, I know about 'em, your little bird 'Quinn' sent you some mail, hope you come to Manchester, won't be hard since you go there so fuckin' often."   
His dad's face was white and Johnny thought he had the final word but his dad charged at him.

It was like Johnny was a bullfighter, avoiding his father's blinding rage.  
His dad's hand wrapped themselves around his throat before he could run.

"Dad! Get off!" Johnny cried, trying to push and claw at the hands that changed his neck from pale as snow to blue and black.  
He couldn't breathe, tears stinging his eyes as he dragged in raspy breaths.

"You think you're so smart, you!" He yelled before Johnny kicked his legs and his groin.  
He scrambled to the door as quickly as he could.  
Jumping down the steps, hearing the door open and his dad watching.

He ran down the street, his throat raw from the lack of oxygen.  
He collapsed at the park, sobbing and breaking down at the empty swing set.

It was snowing heavily for the first time, indicating christmas' arrival but he was too busy crying.  
He spat out in anger.

His friends would comfort him.  
He got up and headed to the party that they said they'd be at.  
Music blared from the windows, silhouettes of people dancing and laughing.  
He entered sheepishly.

He looked around before finding Kevin at the punch bowl, mixing some vodka in.  
"Kev.." He whispered to himself and headed over, tapping his shoulder.

"Kevin." The boy turned around before his eyes fell to Johnny's ugly swollen neck.  
"Christ, what happened to you?" He seemed amused but his attention pandered more to his drink.

"My dad beat me.. Choked me out, he did.." Johnny was catching his breath before Kevin burst out laughing.  
"Probably has a good reason, you cheat at poker."

Johnny didn't expect the answer and was disappointed from the lack of support. "See you around, black and blue." Kevin went to chat up some girls, leaving Johnny dumbfounded.

Martin was speaking with some fellows, cigarette hanging off his lips.  
"Martin!"  
"What the fuck, piss off.." He snapped and Johnny knew he pissed, drunk and angry.  
"Never mind, see' ya round."

Johnny stepped out of the house, laying his back against the garage door.  
He ran his fingers down his face, sighing out.  
They wouldn't talk because they were too busy.

He had a thought that screamed.  
'Omar wouldn't treat you like that'   
He sighed and knew that his actions would never make Omar forgive him.  
He contemplated where he could be.  
Home.

He made his way, hands stuffed nervously in his pockets.  
Why was he so nervous? He had known Omar since he was little.  
They were the same.

Except when they grew, Omo was short and had braces while Johnny was already tall with nice teeth. Johnny had all the girls and Omar was the third wheel.  
Maybe.. Omar didn't want girls and wanted guys?

His mind wandered to the other day while watching Omar in gym.  
He never understood why people didn't like Omar.  
He was amazing and his smile was sweet.  
The kind of smile that started small before spreading into a full fledged laugh.

He chuckled and smiled to himself and walked.  
He was like a brother, right?  
He hated when his friends laughed and called Omar 'fag paki'.

He was afraid of being gay but then he had to admit that Omar made his heart jump.  
His stomach got in knots when he saw him and he only felt worse when he remembered the actions he did to his Omo.

Was he gay? Did he like Omar? Maybe he didn't..  
He stopped and sat on a bench.  
One particular memory rushed to his head.  
His girlfriend and him were at the pool for a date.  
Omar had tagged along, curled up on the bleachers used for swim practice.

His girlfriend at the time, Sue was swimming.  
"Jump off the board! The real high one!" She splashed Johnny and he laughed.

Omar was rolling his eyes, an unimpressed glare directed at them before he began reading the magazine he brought along.

Johnny pulled himself out the pool and walked up the ladder.  
He got to the top, courageous and ready.  
Except when he looked at Omar.

He wanted to impress Sue but he felt the urge to impress Omar more.  
He didn't know why he wanted Omar to watch him jump off.

"Watch n' learn Omo!" He yelled out, Omar's head pulling up from reading.  
He flashed a grin and Omar smiled back.  
His legs were jelly for no reason except because Omar was watching now.

They looked at each other before Omar, nudged his gaze to Sue who was watching expectantly.   
Johnny nodded and jumped, falling in the cool water.  
He rushed up for air while the water cooled down his burnt cheeks.

Sue clapped "great pro, you are."   
He laughed and sat next to her, glancing at Omar who continued watching.

He went to get up and talk but Omar stared down at his book again.  
Damn it.

Johnny realized he liked Omar, more than friends and he couldn't hide it or else he'd regret it for the rest of his life.

He walked to the house, one hand running across his bruised neck.  
He spotted Omar's place, his window glowed yellow from light.

He knocked the red door and only Omo opened the door.  
He knew he wasn't petty enough to slam the door on him.

"What are you doing? Pissed and coming to laugh at me with your friends?" He crossed his arms.  
He wore a Christmas sweater, baggy and red.

"No, I'm not here to do that.." He shivered, teeth clattering as he inhaled the scent of spaghetti that emitted from the home.

Omar then glanced at his neck, his eyes widened. "Johnny, Christ.. Come in.." He grabbed his arm and pulled him inside.

"Where are your parents?"  
"They're out at the moment." Omar's voice sounded full concern.  
Omar was shocked when he saw the finger shaped bruises on his throat.

He immediately noted that there was a bruise on his cheek.  
He sat him down on the couch before he went to the medicine cabinet.

Johnny looked around, his eyes glanced to the kitchen and then the bathroom where Omar was retrieved things.

He returned urgently.  
"I'm fine, just.."  
Omar didn't listen, he rubbed some  cream on his neck and the bruise on his cheek.  
"That's it, don't worry." Omar replied shortly.

He was scared and worried for what happened to Johnny even if he had yet to hear about it. However, he was angry that he needed him now and he had ignored him for months.

"What happened to you Johnny?" His voice soft, sitting beside him and turning to look at him.  
His eyes were red and dark as he looked away.

"I came home 'n my mum was gone, out, she was.." He sighed shakily and dropped his head in his hands which shook. "Dad got fired from his job, and he got drunk, angry at me, told me to 'fuck off'.."

Omar listened, resisting to reach out and wipe the tears that rolled down Johnny's cheeks.  
"God, I spoke back, he jumped at me and.." He broke out a pathetic laugh and gestured to his neck.

"My fault.." Johnny laughed before breaking out into a sob. "Went to me 'friends' and they laughed, Omo, they laughed!"

Omar sighed and held his hand to hold Johnny's which Johnny took. Johnny's hand was cold compared to Omar's.  
"Then they aren't real friends, you deserve people who listen to you.."  
"Like you."   
"We've been friends since we were  little, you expect me to just shut you out?"

Johnny smiled weakly, his tears stopped.   
"You really are a true friend.." He looked at Omar who nodded with sincerity. "I'm real sorry Omo, for ignorin' you, you didn't deserve none of that's."  
Omar nodded and hugged him, Johnny engulfed him into his hug. 

"Uh, Omo.." Johnny asked, pulling from the hug.  
"Yeah?" Omar sat up and passed the box of tissues to Johnny.  
"Can I stay for the night; my dad.."   
"Of course, let's get you something to eat."

They sat at the table.   
Johnny ate his spaghetti, slurping on it.  
"Looks like you're a fugitive in your own home, huh?" He rested his chin on his palm.  
"Yeah, my dad'll cool down, he always does." He glanced up, his red eyes were disappearing with time.

They were quiet, it was weird for Omar who was so used to being ignored by Johnny.  
"Called me black and blue." He said suddenly, avoiding his gaze.  
"Who did?" Omar asked, his voice traced with anger.  
"Kevin."   
"He's an asshole alright?"

After dinner, they sat on the porch, watching trains go by in the darkness.  
The snow flew down as they smoked.  
"I haven't been this happy in a bit, Omo."  
"You're just saying that" Omar passed his cigarette to Johnny who took a drag.

"No, I mean it. You're better than the rest."  
"Pakis usually aren't.." He looked down, his sullen look lifted when Johnny's hand was set on his back.  
"You are to me." 

They went to bed, Johnny preparing his bed, a blanket and pillow on the wood floor.  
"Johnny, the floor's hard on your back, come on." He waved him over.

Johnny sat beside him, curling under the blankets and sighing out.  
"I'm tired.." He yawned loudly and Omar nodded and replied,  
"Yeah, man, I'll become the undead if I don't sleep right now."

They laid in silence, staring at the ceiling and listening to the trains.  
Omar gulped and reached to hold Johnny's hand.

Johnny took his hand, fingers intertwining.  
"Omar.." Johnny started and looked at him. "I like you a lot, you're a great friend.."  
Omar smiled and nodded. "So are you."

"I.. Like you even more, like a lot."  
Omar's eyebrows knitted together.   
"Like best friends?"  
"No, like how I'd like Sue, Denise and all my other girlfriends but even more.. I love you."

Johnny's heart beat in his chest, pounding in his ears as he waited for Omar to answer him.  
"I've always loved you too." Omar replied and hugged Johnny. 

"Really Omo?"   
"Yeah."   
Omar looked up at Johnny's sleepy face. A quiet smile played on his lips and eyes low with sleep.  
Johnny puckered his lips.   
"Gimme a kiss?"  
"You're absolutely disgusting." Omar smiled at him before kissing.

The kiss made them feel sleepy and the happiest kids on earth.  
"G'night Johnny boy.."  
"G'night Omo.." 

Weeks later, Johnny avoided the group, hanging with Omar.  
He was content with doing whatever. They were low key, only making out or holding hands when they were alone.  
They were fine with that.

For christmas, they met at the park.  
Omar was still wearing his striped blue and white pj bottoms and his coat.  
"Dress up for me, didn't you, man?"  
Johnny laughed and sat on the bench with him.  
"Shut up." Omar laughed and handed the the cardboard box wrapped in newspaper. 

He could tell Omo put effort into decorating the gift because there was red paint painted on the paper.  
"Excited!" Johnny flashed a grin at Omar who watched nervousky.

He opened it and smiled wide at the black coat.  
It had a red part at the top with words on the back. Johnny put it on and twirled around.  
"How do I look?"  
"Like a prince." Omar crossed his arms and thumbs upped.

Johnny hugged him and kissed his cheek before handing his gift. It was in a festive Christmas bag.  
Omar reached into it and pulled out one of Johnny's hoodies and a walkman.

He brought the hoodie to his face and hugged it. It was a school hoodie, grey with the logo on the front.  
It smelt like Johnny and that was Omar's favourite part.

He observed the Walkman before pulling out the cassette in it.  
"You made me a mixtape?" Omar looked up; face bright with joy.

"Duh, it has 'OMO' on it."   
Omar hugged him tight and kissed him.  
"Thank you, you're the absolute best."   
Johnny smiled and pulled him closer into the hug, kissing the top of his head.

Johnny pulled away.  
"I have another gift."  
"Yeah?"  
"I promise to always love you, 'n I'll protect you from kids who pick on you."  
"You're dumb." Omar smiled and hugged him again.


End file.
